Over The Bridge
by Death09Angel
Summary: If I ask you to save me, will you take me away?


**_**Disclaimer: **_Gakuen Alice will never be mine.**

******A/N:** Okay. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for being dead? Here's my first try for a one shot. Please don't hate it that much. :D *cough* Please *cough* cough* Reveiw.

Death09Angel

* * *

><p><strong><em>Over The Bridge<em>  
><strong>

**Mikan's POV**

_I never cried._

_It's nothing personal; it's just that, I can't. I never have._

I always thought that it was odd, but I didn't complain. When my classmates in kinder garden had destroyed my crayon set while laughing at me saying that "I'm a freak", I just collected all its broken pieces and place it to my bag where it is safe without saying anything. I did it because I have to. It was the last thing my mom had given me before she died. I know that it is important, but it had extracted zero reaction from me, nonetheless.

It never stopped. To be honest, it just gets worst as day passed by. I was always excluded, I never had friends. It was as if, I never existed. As if God had played a joke on me and just by a snap, everyone seems to hate me and I didn't know why. I thought, by doing my best, everything will be fine. That's what my mom had told me, "by doing your best, everything will pay off" but I guess, it never works in my time. Not in my environment. Not with these people.

I was hated by many, known by none but I continue living. When I started middle school, pranks seem to be at its trend. It hit off at first once a week, then it became thrice a week until thrice a day. But then again, I didn't complain. I didn't cry. And it pissed them off more.

High school started and my wounds tend to multiply each day. By that time, I had developed a substitute from crying, when I'm upset, I just looked at the sky; unfortunately, no one had noticed the pattern. Then I remember that no one cares; nobody had tried to care. I was in my second year when my dad had finally noticed what was happening to me, he was frustrated. He had the school closed and the people started to hate me more leading for me to be homeschooled. When I heard about it, I just look at the sky and my father had just left me like that.

"You can just stop it here." I told my driver as I stepped out on my car. It was summer, six months after the incident yet it was my first time to be out again.

I walked slowly in the public place I yearn more than anything. It was just a bridge, but it had given me the best view for my sky and the lake. It wasn't quiet, there are a lot of people walking at this time on this place but their noises calms me. It wasn't the same as the noise I have a mile away. It is a place where people know my name but no one can identify me. It was home.

"Mama." I mumbled as I sat at the highest member of the bridge and stared at the sky that had always taken my breath away.

"It's amazing how something so big and visible cease to exist isn't it?" I tried to stand on the member while balancing, trying not look down just to block my imagination of what will happen if I fall as I battled the strength of the wind pushing me to do so.

"But you know what Mama? I don't care. Even if it was just a fantasy; even if the sky is just a betrayal of our eyes, I still want to be in it. Because, didn't you know? It is a place where you can be free." I reasoned as I tried to reach the sky when someone grabbed me back to the ground.

"If you want to die, do it when I'm not around. I'm not yet ready to be scarred for life." I heard a manly voice stated too close than my preference. I was leaning on him and the thought make my stomach flutter. _Very unusual_. I didn't say anything though; I just immediately push him off and dusted my dress before turning to him. _Bloody red eyes._ It was captivating, warm and loving and yet his gaze was showing otherwise, resentment, annoyance.

"_**If I ask you to save me, will you take me away?"**_My eyes widen as the sound escaped my lips. I had just spilled a question that was bothering me over fifteen years and I had just given it to a stranger. Strangely, hypnotism or not, I felt like I have no regrets of asking it. I know he will understand. Finally, someone who will understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>

"_If I ask you to save me, will you take me away?"_

I heard the girl inquired as I stared at her hazel orbs as if I was reading her soul. I can almost hear her begging, but I know that's not the case. Her voice was monotonous, almost nonchalant when words had escaped her lips but yet, I felt her pain, her struggle._ And it made me want to indeed save her._ Yet, I know the fact that I can't. **I can't if I can't even save myself.**

And just by that hanging question, we just stared at each other for a minute—or more. But when I decided to finally say something again, she was already pulled by two people back to her car, leaving me wondering who the girl was and what could have happen if I did said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>

I have never seen the girl after that, but she had haunted me in dreams. It's insane. It made me feel bad, **it was worst than nightmares**.

"It's been three months, if she really lives here, you could've seen her. Maybe, she was just a tourist." Ruka pointed out as I just helplessly looked at him. He was right, I know. But somehow, I just want this to stop. Something did happen that day, she made me want to stop my pain, and I want to stop hers too. It was unexplainable, but I just know that it's true. **Natsume Hyuuga had finally cared for once**. And it is to someone he barely knows.

"I am aware. You have been doing this count down since I told you the incident." I smugly answered as I flip the paper my father had asked me to review.

"Well, I can't help it. It was very unusual for you. Besides, it's a rare opportunity to tease you; I wouldn't want to let it pass." Ruka snickered as he answered making me want to throw the series of papers in his face. I'm starting to miss the blushing and shy Ruka that he is before.

"Shut up." That's the only defense I had said. Or maybe that was stupid of me to just accept defeat?

"Fine. Fine." He backed off but still laughed at my misery.

"But seriously, forget about her. You know that you have to meet your fiancée next week right? I am afraid that meeting this girl will change everything. I don't want you to waste all of this just because of a stranger." He added with worry as I sighed in response. He has a point, but I can't help it. I can't help but be drawn to a woman that I may potentially not see ever again engaged or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

"Here it is, father." I handed my finished report as I fidgeted in front of him. He just glanced at me and nodded. No compliments, not even a thank you. He was always like that. These were his better days, when he didn't criticize me at anything at all. To my father, I was never enough and I will never be good at anything. It was an unspoken fact. He strongly stand on the thinking that I was never enough in exchange of my mother and I couldn't blame him, for it was true. It was my fault, it should've been me.

"I better go then." I said softly as I turned not before looking for the last time in his reaction of my paper. He was pretty occupied by it, I wanted to smile, but I'm afraid that the moment will be broken if I did. Happiness is expensive, that's what I have learned, and I don't know if there is anything I can bargain for to have it. Technically, I am broke. I'm just a beggar.

"Heiress." He addressed me as I looked back to him just before I turned the knob of his office door. Here he is again, to him, I am just his Heiress, nothing more and nothing less. I am not his daughter, I am an investment; a source of possible income for his company.

"Yes, President?" He had reminded me again that he was not my father anymore; this is how our relationship survived for a long period of time. I just obeyed the president and I just happened to be living in the same mansion with him. I was fed, because I am doing my job well. That's all into it. No strings attached.

"You have a schedule tomorrow with your fiancée, don't be late. I'll ask the designer to be at the mansion at eight later. Try not to scare him away; he can be helpful in this company." He instructed not even asking me of what I feel as he waved me off in dismissal. I just nodded in reply; it's no use to argue with him anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

He is late.

I have been waiting for half an hour now and there is still no one trying to approach me. I panicked; I thought it was because of what I looked like in the red cocktail dress that my designer enthusiastically picked for this date. She said, I look fabulous, but now, I am starting to doubt that. I forgot that I was anything but fabulous.

"I have to make this work. I don't want to disappoint father." I talked to myself as I awkwardly nodded on the waiter who was looking at my direction. I haven't order anything because I thought that would look rude but I don't know if I can stop myself from doing it after thirty minutes. I haven't eaten anything today.

"Heiress?" I heard a familiar voice behind me as I looked back. It was the boy who had grabbed me before. And I had never been more relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>

"_Heiress?"_

My eyes widen when a familiar hazel clashed with my crimson orbs. _It was her._ The same train of thoughts repeated in my head over and over again. Had I known it was her, I would've run and be here early in the goddamn morning. I wouldn't even think about of wishing her to be not here anymore. Now, I feel bad. Good thing she was still here.

"I'm sorry. Did you wait long?" I anxiously inquired trying to look sad for I don't want her to know that I did it on purpose. I will let anyone think that I'm a jerk, except her. She will remain as an exception.

"No. It was fine." She softly answered me with a smile that melts my heart. That smile will be forever engraved in my mind.

" Would you mind if—"

"Wait." I cut her off as I immediately hold her hand sending a tingling sensation throughout my body. I wish she knows what she was doing to me. I wish she feels the same way too.

" Do you remember me?" I inquired desperately as she blinked twice before finally resting her stiff grip in my hand.

" Yes. I do." She answered with another shy smile making me smile back.

" Do you remember the thing that you had asked me?" I asked again as she simply nodded in response. I inhaled deeply after her reply. I know what will I ask next is insane, but I didn't care. I promise to end this, and I will definitely do it. I will let us both free.

"Then, can you answer me?"

"**If I say yes, would you mind if we run away now?"** And with that said, I saw her tears slowly cascades in her beautiful face making me panicked enough to spill the wine to my coat. I jumped off my sit and immediately hug her saying sorry over and over again. I didn't hear her answer but when she finally hugged me back, I already understood. Her tears of joy were enough.

* * *

><p>I miss you guys. I'm really sorry. :D<p> 


End file.
